Always
by kutunakal
Summary: Always you should know you're my honey. Always you are on my mind. What I'm saying is always and forever you and I. A Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon) and Choi Seunghyun (TOP) or GTOP lovestory. Of course, what else would I write? This is about love, friendships, death, life, choices, and happily ever after. Enjoy.
1. Foreword

**Always (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal/SUN Hyunjee

**Pairing :** GTOP, GTOP, GTOP

**Disclaimer :** IF I WERE TO CHOOSE, THEY'D BE SLEEPING WITH ME EVERY NIGHT, 3SOME IS GLADLY ACCEPTED! LOL

**Rating :** WORST? PROBABLY A COUPLE OF FOUL WORD. THERE'S CHILDREN IN THIS STORY FOR GOD'S SAKE! ^.^

**DESCRIPTION**

Tiga sahabat baik sejak kecil; Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong, dan Park Bom terpisah ketika Seunghyun dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Bali, Indonesia untuk belajar lebih dalam tentang ilmu mematung, menari dan melukis. Seunghyun, yang sangat menyukai Bom, membuatnya berjanji untuk tetap berhubungan dan membalas semua surat yang dia kirim untuknya. Ketika Seunghyun mulai menulis surat, melalui pos pada awalnya, dan kemudian melaluin email, Bom yang pikirannya terpusat pada 'hal-hal dan orang-orang lain yang lebih penting' meminta Jiyong untuk membalas surat-surat Seunghyun. Dan Jiyong menyanggupinya. Lima belas tahun berlalu, dan Seunghyun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tanah kelahirannya dan menemui Bom. Dia sudah menyukai bom sejak kecil dan rasa sukanya semakin besar tumbuh selama lima belas tahun tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Bukan sebuah kejutan ketika Seunghyun akhirnya melamar Bom untuk hidup bahagia dengannya selamanya. Apakah Seunghyun akan mengetahui rahasia yang sebenarnya, kalau selama ini Jiyonglah yang menulis surat padanya? Akankah Seunghyun menyadarinya? Apakah Jiyong kan mendapatkan ending happily ever afternya? Ataukah Jiyong tetap akan menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk kedua sahabatnya selama mereka bahagia? Akankah Jiyong bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya itu berakhir di pelaminan?

**FOREWORD**

_Apakah kau bisa mengenali cinta sejatimu pada pandangan pertama? Apakah cinta pernah salah?_

_Can you recognize love on the first sight? Can love ever be wrong?_

"Bommie. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Airmata Seunghyun seperti sudah hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Bom erat dengan tangannya yang besar. Bom yang samasekali tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Seunghyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca menghela nafas. Dia tampak tidak mendengarkan perkataan anak itu.

"Aku akan menulis surat padamu, Bommie, aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji kalau kau akan membalasnya."

"Aku tidak punya komputer," Bom menjawabnya ketus. Dia mlepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seunghyun, mengabaikan tatapan sedik anak lelaki di hadapannya itu. Doa Seunghyun yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon jawaban ketus Bom dijawab ketika sebuah suara kecil berkata di sebelahnya.

"Aku punya," Seunghyun dan Bom sama-sama menoleh ke samping mereka, melupakan bocah kurus yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kau bisa pakai punyaku, Bommie-ah."

Mata Seunghyun membesar, wajahnya langsung berseri mendengar perkataan anak itu. "Sungguh, Jiyong-ah? Kbommie boleh menggunakan komputermu untuk membalas pesanku?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung," Jiyong mengangguk ceria, sementara Bom memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Padahal dia sudah mendapatkan alasan yang sempurna. _Terimakasih Jiyong, sekarang aku _harus_ membalas surat-suratnya, _Jiyong membaca kalimat yang tertulis jelas di wajah Bom yang cemberut itu.

"Oh, well. Aku harus pergi," Seunghyun berkata setelah orangtuanya memanggil namanya. Dia menepuk lengan Jiyong, "Sekali lagi terimakasih, Jiyongie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"I-Iya. Kau juga."

"Dan kau juga jaga dirimu, Bommie," tanpa membalas jawaban Jiyong, Seunghyun kembali pada Bom. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, dia memeluk anak perempuan di hadapannya ini sekilas. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Jangan lupakan aku ya?"

Park Bom hanya mendengus, tidak sedikitpun membalas pelukan Seunghyun. Setelah Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya, sambil mengangkat dagunya Bom menghampiri ayahnya, sementara Jiyong lari ke pelukan ibunya dengan berlinang air mata. Dia tidak ingin Hyungnya itu pergi. Melambaikan tangannya sampai Seunghyun sudah di luar pengelihatannya dan tangan kurusnya terasa sakit, Jiyong berbisik lirih, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Seunghyun."

a/n

I miss you guyssssssssssssssssss! How are you? Talk to me yeah. Facebook : Sun Hyunjee

a/n 2

Lagi lagi ini diadaptasi dari sebuah ilm yang luar biasa. Tapi semua karakter adalah milik sayahhhh. Maaf kalau ceritanya klise dan endingnya ketebak and what not. I write for my pleasure, not yours. If you got entertained by my stories, thank you. If you don't, try write your own. Haha. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**1 THE FIRST LETTER**

_Dear Bommie,_

_ Aku baru sampai di Bali. Kami sampai tadi malam, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun, jadi baru sekarang aku menulis surat ini. Komputerku belum dikeluarkan dari kardus, dan koneksi internet di rumah kami di sini belum terpasang sampai minggu depan. Jadi sementara ini, aku harap surat ini cukup memuaskanmu._

_ Bali sangat luar biasa! Aku belum pernah ke tempat seindah ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu tentang kota lain di Indonesia, tapi Appa berjanji akan mengajakku mengunjungi setiap kota besar di Indonesia setelah kami sudah membereskan semua urusan perpindahan kami. Dan tentu saja, kalau aku sedang libur. Tetapi untuk saat ini, aku sangat siap menjelajahi pulau indah ini. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyebut Bali sebagai Paradise Island. Pulau ini memang seperti surga. Aku sangat mencintai tanah lahirku, tentu saja. Seoul lebih modern, dan canggih, dan rapih, tetapi.. perbedaan keadaan keduanya inilah yang membuat Bali semakin indah di mataku. Mereka memegang tradisi mereka dengan kuat di sini. Kau bisa melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian tradisional mereka setiap hari. Di setiap jalan, setiap senti jalanan di Bali, kau akan menemukan sesaji-sesaji. Mereka meletakkannya di depan setiap rumah, di depan gedung-gedung, di atas kendaraan mereka, di setiap patung, di pohon-pohon besar. Sangat menakjubkan! Aku tidak sabar ingin menjelajahi setiap sudut pulau ini._

_ Kami tinggal di sebuah daerah yang bernama Ubud. Setahuku, Ubud adalah pusat kebudayaan tradisional Bali, jauh dari pantai-pantai dan keramaian. Di sini sangat sepi dan tenang, tidak banyak orang tetapi banyak turis yang mencari ketenangan memilih untuk menginap di daerah ini.._

"Blah blah blah.." Jiyong melihat Bom melempat kertas surat itu ke lantai. Dia bahkan tidak membacanya sampai akhir. Sambil menghela nafas, Jiyong berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di depan meja komputernya, di kursi merah kesayangannya yang nyaman, untuk mengambil kertas berwarna biru muda itu dari lantai. Dia berpindah untuk duduk di sebelah Bom yang sekarang berbaring di kasurnya, tidak lagi memperdulikan surat dari sahabatnya itu karena sibuk memainkan ponsel barunya yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari ayahnya pagi ini. "Bosan. Seunghyun sangat membosankaaaaan."

Jiyong terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. Bom seperti anak perempuan satu-satunya berusia 12 tahun lainnya, adalah seorang anak manja yang tidak memikirkan apapun selain penampilannya dan berapa banyak lelaki di sekolahnya yang menyukainya. Itu bukan sebuah hal yang buruk sebenarnya, karena selain sikapnya yang sedikit egois itu, dia cukup manis. Ayahnya selalu memberikan apa yang dia inginkan karena rasa bersalahnya pada putrinya yang harus tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ibu Bom meninggal ketika dia masih berusia 3 tahun karena komplikasi yang dialaminya setelah melahirkan adik lelaki Bom, yang juga meninggal di usia 2 minggu karena kedaaannya yang lemah. Kematian keduanya meninggalkan duka yang sangat dalam bagi Bom dan ayahnya, juga bagi dua orang sahabat ibu Bom yang tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya: Jiyoon—ibu Jiyong, dan Haneul—ibu Seunghyun. semenjak kematian ibunya, Bom dirawat oleh Jiyoon dan Haneul seperti anak mereka sendiri, kebetulan keduanya tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Walaupun Bom adalah seorang anak manja yang suka merengek, tetapi dia sangat mencintai keluarga barunya. Dia sangat sayang pada orangtua Seunghyun dan Jiyong, dan dia sangat dekat dengan Jiyong karena mereka mmiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada musik. Seunghyun juga suka musik, tetapi pengaruh ibunya di bidang melukis lebih kuat daripada ketertarikannya pada dunia musik, dan itu membuat Seunghyun sedikit berbeda dari mereka. Selain itu, Bom sejak kecil berteman dengan seseorang berdasarkan penampilan fisiknya, jadi itu mungkin adalah alasan utama dirinya lebih dekat dengan Jiyong daripada Seunghyun, selain karena musik. Seunghyun memang sedikit kelebihan berat badan, Jiyong akui itu. Tetapi Jiyong tidak bisa berbohonh kalau Seunghyun sangatlah tampan dan menarik meskipun badannya gemuk dan pipnya sedikit gembul. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memiliki warna suara yang rendah dan dalam yang tidak umum untuk anak seusianya, lesung pipi yang menampakkan dirinya hanya dengan sedikit tarikan senyum dari Seunghyun, dan alismata yang tebal dan hitam yang selalu membuat Jiyong merasa iri setiap melihat alis itu. Dan yang paling menonjol dari semua itu adalah mata onyx-nya yang tajam. Tatapan mata itu bisa membuat siapapun lupa nama mereka, mereka ada di mana dan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, hanya dengan menatap ke dalam matanya yang menarik itu. Tetapi Bom tidak bisa melihat itu. Meskipun Seunghyun cinta mati pada Bom, dan membagi rahasianya pada Jiyong bahwa dia tidak akan menikahi gadis lain selain Bom di masa depan, Bom tidak pernah menyukai Seunghyun seperti itu.

"Bommie, kau tidak boleh bilang begitu. Dia sedang bercerita padamu tentang rumah barunya di sana," Jiyong berkata pada sahabatnya, menyodorkan kertas surat itu ke hadapan muka gadis itu agar dia membacanya lagi. Tetapi Bom menggeleng, memutar tubuhnya menjauh dari Jiyong.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu rumahnya. Aku tidak perlu tahu apapun tentang dirinya," Bom berkata, matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada layar ponselnya. Dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang, samasekali tidak melirik Jiyong.

Jiyong tahu dia kalah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memutuskan kalau dia akan membaca lanjutan surat itu. Jiyong merindukan Seunghyun. mereka baru seminggu berpisah, tetapi terasa seperti seabad bagi Jiyong. Dia sudah tidak punya Hyung yang berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya setiap waktu di sekolah.

_.. Kami bukan satu-satunya orang asing yang tinggal di sini, tetapi kami adalah satu-satunya yang berasal dari Korea di kompleks kami. Tidak banyak orang Korea yang tinggal di Bali, kata mereka. Memang ada beberapa orang Jepang yang tinggal di sini untuk belajar tari, tetapi aku belum melihat ada orang Korea lain selain kami bertiga._

_ Ah, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Memang di sini sangat indah, tetapi tanpa Bommie atau Jiyongie di sini aku merasa kesepian. Aku harap aku segera menemukan teman baru. Tetapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan mulai sekolah dua hari lagi, dan aku sangat menantikannya. Aku harap kau dan Jiyongie tidak terlalu kesepian tanpaku di sana. Jaga baik-baik Jiyong ya, Bommie-ah. Lindungi dia dari senior-senior yang selalu membuatnya menangis itu. Aku tidak tenang karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya dari mereka lagi, tetapi paling tidak kau bisa melakukannya untukku._

Jiyong tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir itu. Dia senang mengetahuia kalau Seunghyun masih memikirkan dirinya. Dia senang mengetahui kalau Suenghyun mengkhawatirkannya.

_Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang, Bommie. Appa akan mengajakku melihat tempatnya mengajar tari, dan Umma akan berlatih juga di sana dan setelah itu kami akan pergi untuk membeli keperluan sekolahku. Yaaaaaay! Aku tidak sabar! Jadi.. sampai ketemu di surat berikutnya. Aku merindukanmu._

_Salam sayang,_

_Seunghyun_

_Nb. Kalau kau mendapatkan suratku seminggu setelah tanggalku menulis surat ini, berarti internetku sudah terpasang saat kau membacanya, jadi kau bisa membalasku lewat email. Kalau ternyata belum, well, bersabar ya. Tapi aku janji aku akan segera membalasnya. Aku harap kau mau membalas suratku, Bommie._

Jiyong tersenyum setelah selesai membacakan seluruh isi surat itu. Dia menoleh pada Bom, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Apakah itu berarti aku harus membalas suratnya?"

"Well, yeah. Kau berjanji kau akan membalas suratnya, Bom," Jiyong berbaring di sebelah Bom, menatap tajam langit-langit kamarnya seakan-akan itu bisa membantunya mengurangi gejolak di perutnya setiap dia memikirkan Seunghyun. Ya. Meskipun Seunghyun menyukai Bom dan hanya Bom seorang, Jiyong diam-diam menyukai Hyungnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, Seunghyun adalah pahlawannya. Seunghyun selalu melindunginya dari teman-teman sekolahnya atau dari gedung apartemen sebelah mereka yang selalu meledek dan mengerjai Jiyong si kutu buku, yang giginya berantakan dan memakai kacamata berlensa tebal yang tak lazim untuk anak seusianya. Seunghyun selalu membantunya mengambil barang di tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa digapainya. Dan seunghyun selalu membantu Jiyong melengkapi bagian-bagian ksosong di setiap lagu yang dia tulis.

"Ah, tetapi aku tidak ingin~. Janji hanyalah janji, Jiyong. Kita tidak harus selalu menepati janji kan? Apakah aku harus memita maaf pada gadis jelek di kelas kita karena sudah memanggilnya gadis jelek—siapa ya namanya—hanya karena aku berjanji pada kepala sekolah kalau aku akan melakukannya?"

Bom bertanya seraya menoleh pada Jiyong, tetapi alih-alih menjawabnya, Jiyong hanyan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Bom menggeram. Gadis cilik ini duduk, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya—handphone, bedak, charger handphone, cat kuku, dan boneka Barbie kesayangannya—yang tersebar di atas kasur Jiyong, memasukkan semuanya ke tas bergambar karakter Disney Princesses nya dan berdiri.

"Kalau kau memang sangat takut mengingkari janji, Jiyong-ah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Aku—apa? Bom, aku tidak bisa—" belum sempat Jiyong menyelesaikan perkataannya, Bom sudah keluar dari kamar sahabatnya itu. Jiyong bisa dengar Bom berpamitan pada ibunya dengan alasan 'aku harus mengerjakan PR' yang membuat Jiyong mendengus dan bergumam, "PR? Dia selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan semua PR-nya," sambil menatap tumpukan kertas yang Bom tinggalkan di atas kasurnya.

"Oh well.." Jiyong meregangkan lengannya, dan berdiri untuk berpindah ke kursi kesayangannya di depan komputernya. Dia membuka akun emailnya dan mengetik alamat email Seunghyun di kotak penerima pesan baru itu.

_Dear Seunghyun,_

_ Bali terdengar menyenangkan. Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa mengunjungimu di sana suatu saat. Aku tahu mereka masih menjaga nilai-nilai tradisional kebudayaan mereka di sana, dan aku sangat senang kalau aku bisa melihatnya langsung. Apakah mereka menjaga tradisi mereka seperti kita menjaga tradisi kita di sini? Apakah kau merindukan Korea? Di sini sudah mulai dingin karena musim salju akan segera datang. Jadi nikmatilah matahari di sana selagi kau bisa :)_

_ Jiyong baik-baik saja di sini. Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya dari bocah-bocah nakal itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Memang awalnya sangat susah karena dia sangat terbiasa ada dirimu untuk melindunginya setiap saat, tetapi sekarang karena kau sudah pindah, aku rasa dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil kelas bela diri. Dia sudah mendaftar ke salah satu klub tae kwon do tidak jauh dari sekolah kita. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Sangat aneh dan sepi tanpamu di sini._

Jiyong berhenti mengetik. Dia memutuskan untuk menghapus dua kalimat terakhir. Itu tidak penting. Ini adalah surat yang Bom tulis untuk Seunghyun, untuk apa Bom memberitahu Seunghyun kalau Jiyong merindukan Hyungnya itu? Tidak, tidak. Fokus, Kwon Jiyong, Jiyong berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Jiyong kemudian menulis lebih banyak tentang orangtuanya dan ayah Bom. Dia memilih topik yang umum yang tidak banyak membahas tentang dirinya sendiri. Setelah menganggap apa yang dia tulis sudah cukup, Jiyong mengetik nama Bom di akhir surat itu dan memilih tombol kirim. Sebuah kotak pemberitahuan bahwa suratnya berhasil terkirim membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung," Jiyong berkata pada dirinya sendiri, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan tertawa sedih. Ya, sedih, mengingat betapa putus asa dirinya ini. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menceritakan terlalu banyak hal tentang dirinya, tetapi pada akhirnya, itulah yang dia lakukan.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, surat-surat yang ditulis Jiyong berisi tentang hobinya membaca buku, khususnya buku-buku karangan Mitch Albom, dan satu judul yang sangat disukainya yaitu For One More Day. Jiyong memberitahu Seunghyun bahwa dia sangat menyukai grup idol Dong Bang Shin Ki dan bagaimana dia selalu teringat Seunghyun setiap mendengar lagu-lagu dari idolanya itu (Seunghyun tertawa membaca bagian ini). Jiyong memberitahu Seunghyun bahwa warung tteokpokki di dekat apartemen mereka sudah tutup dan dia (di dalam suratnya, 'dia' yang Seunghyun tahu adalah Bom) sangat sedih karena dia tidak akan bisa mengajak Seunghyun makan di tempat favoritnya itu kalau Seunghyun kembali ke Korea. Jiyong menceritakan sangat banyak tentang dirinya, sampai suatu hari Seunghyun mengatakan padanya di salah satu suratnya kalau dia mencintainya. Sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, dan semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, tunggu, Seunghyun mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Bom. Jiyong serasa ditampar ketika membaca itu, menyadari kalau sebanyak apapun dan bagaimanapun Seunghyun memujinya, menyatakan banyak cinta untuknya dan bagaimana kerennya dia, itu bukanlah untuknya. karena bagi Suenghyun, Jiyong bukanlah yang menulis semua surat itu. Bagi Seunghyun, Bom-lah penulis semua surat itu.


End file.
